First and Last
by nijiiro no hotaru
Summary: Dino comes to Kyouya's house one day and tells him that he is going to get married. What will Kyouya do about it? There will be Mature content later on.
1. Chapter 1

It was a windy day in the sakura season that you first kissed me. We were on the roof of the Namimori school building. I was napping on the roof when you came in smiling as usual. I pretended to stay asleep because I was tired. You sat down quietly besides me. Using your hand to move my bangs away from my face, you kept on saying that you loved me with a desperate tone. I thought about how stupid you were. I'm not a girl. Then to my surprise, you closed our distance and kiss me on my lips. I was happy for some reason and I detested myself for it. I realized that maybe I love you. It can't be. Loving someone is something for the weak. Am I becoming weak because of you? I wondered what you'd do next. But you woke me up saying something about training with a grin on your face. I was so disappointed. Maybe you knew I was awake in the first place. Maybe you knew from the beginning, the fact that I loved you when even I didn't realize it at first. I lose myself when I'm near you, I keep on noticing you. I don't understand what I'm doing any more. Why did I have to fall in love with someone like you? Why does it have to be an idiot like you?

After realizing my love for you, everything became weird. Whenever I fought you, there was an ache in my heart. Every blow to you brought more and more heart ache to me. I pretended that nothing is wrong and fight you whenever I see you, so you wouldn't notice how I felt. When I'm near you, my heart starts beating fast. I started to want to see your face, hear your voice, to talk to you, and touch you. I blushed when you held me close and told me that you love me. I ignored it but I knew. I knew that I loved you. I guess that this is what they call first love. And I know now that this will be my only love because I can't forget about you. I can't no matter how hard I try. Your warm and gentle touches, the way you always say that you love me, your scent, your dazzling smile, anything and everything about you, and of course your last _ti amo_ to me with the sadness you can't hide behind your mask.

I thought I'd never love anyone. So the first time you told me that you love me. I was confused by my own feelings. I was happy and angry at the same time. I was happy because you told me that you loved me, but angry at myself because I was happy. At that time I only thought I was fond of you, but you proved me wrong. The first time you kissed me. I stopped denying my feelings for you. I started to love you like I've never done before. I wanted to be with you, yet I could never bring myself to tell you. I loved you even if I kept it in my heart while you told me how you felt about me. I wanted to be like you and tell you how I felt about you. I wanted to tell you that I love you.

I wished that you would stay with me forever, but that's not possible. Even though you promised that you would always be with me and love me. You still had your family to take care of and I know that you'll choose them over me, since you always did. I knew that you would leave me for your family eventually, so I prepared myself for the worst. I waited for you to come and tell me that we had to break up. You stopped by one day with that usual smile of yours and asked if you could stay the night. But something about you was different. There was a deep sadness in your eyes. Did someone in your family die again? Or has the time for you to leave me behind already come?

You desperately told me that you will always love me and that your heart will always be mine and I immediately knew something was wrong. You were never like this. You would usually smile happily at me and tell me you missed me and that you love me. I asked you if something was wrong, but you didn't answer. I knew it then that the time has come for us. You came here to break up with me and move on with your life as a mafia boss. After awhile, you talked.

"Kyouya, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked even though I already knew what he was going to say.

"I have to get married." You turned your head away after you told me.

"And?" I asked as my heart started to ache terribly.

"We have to break up. I'm sorry."

"I'm so, so sorry." He had a guilty look on his face.

"Do you think being sorry helps?" I yelled as tears fell down my face. I felt something inside of me broke then. I don't understand and I don't want to understand.

"Kyouya? Are you crying?" You asked with a concerned look.

I collapsed on to the ground. Unstoppable streams of tears felling down from my eyes. I cried for the first time in years, harder than I ever did before. You bent down sitting on the ground next to me, pulling me into a tight embrace. You comforted me with your sweet word at first. But soon, you started crying with me. We cried and cried on for hours like children while you held me in your arms. After we stopped crying, I looked you in the eye.

"Ai shiteru." I told you face to face for the second time.

"I do too. Ti amo, Kyouya." You told me.

You leaned in and kissed me, licking against my lower lips asking for permission. I part my lips for you and you snuck your tongue into my mouth, exploring it. I fought for control and you let me dominate our kiss just this once. I broke the kiss as I felt the growing need for oxygen. Our passionate kiss ended and you started to undress me while I did the same to you. We were soon naked in front of each other. I watched you carefully, wanting to remember everything since this will be our last time together. Your golden eyes staring at me carefully as if you were doing the same. I blushed when your eyes moved on to stare at my hard member and made it even harder. You picked me up bridal styled and put me down on the bed. You laid butterfly kisses over my skin. You kissed my jaw line and moved towards my lips. I kissed you with all the lust and desire I could muster up. I nibbled against your lower lip hard and you opened up with surprise. Sneaking my tongue in quickly when I got the chance, I tasted the coppery taste of your blood mixed in with your unique, sweet taste. We explored each other's warm cavern. You licked the roof repeatedly knowing that I was sensitive there. A moan builds up at the back of my throat. My face was burning hot as blood rushed to my face. I bet I was as red as a tomato.

"Mmm…" I moaned deeply in to the kiss.

I squirmed around a bit trying to get deeper and taste more of you, when my member unintentionally rubbed against yours. I moaned again as I blushed even harder. My body was hot and a layer of sweat was forming on me. Your eyes widened a bit and you broke away from the kiss, leaving only a trail of saliva connecting us.

"Ti amo, Kyouya."

"I know."

"You know that I will always love you right?" You said with a smile.

"You liar." I said bitterly.

"Kyouya, why don't you believe me?" you looked into my eyes. Our glaze locked on each other for a few seconds but that was enough. I saw through you. Did you see through me too? Once I saw that deep sadness in your eyes, I understood everything. Still I wanted to hear it from you.

"Then why are you leaving me behind? Why are you breaking your promise?" I locked my eyes on yours and asked quietly. I was afraid that if I hear it, I might break. But I knew that if I don't hear it from you, it won't mean anything. But you were silent. After a minute or two, that which seemed like an eternity to me. You started to speak.

"I…" you stopped there.

"Shouldn't I have the right to hear this from you?" I shouted.

"I'm sorry. You do. I'll tell you." You carried a guilty look on your face. "The family decided it without my content. When I found out, I immediate said no. But the elders said that they would kill you if I was against it."

"You think I'd be killed that easily?" I questioned angrily. I trust you so, why…"Why don't you trust me?" I had said what I was thinking out loud. My voice was full of sadness. I was weak. Weak because I had fallen in love with you. Was I wrong to believe your words like everyone had told me?

"I do, but all I could think about that time was to protect you."

"You don't understand in the least bit." I mumbled under my breath.

"Kyouya, I do. I don't regret my decision. I'll protect you no matter what." You said firmly.

"Ironic. You wanted protect me and yet, you're the one who broke me." I lifted my head up and stare at the ceiling. "You protected my life and yet, broke my heart at the same time."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just like I said." I didn't look him in the eye.

"Tell me Kyouya." I still didn't look your way. You hold my face with your hands and moved my head so that you could look me in the eye. "Please."

"Figure it out yourself." The room was silent as you thought about what I said. Why don't you understand? Why? Shouldn't it be obvious? I don't want to let you go. No, I won't let you go. I can't live without you anymore. After sometime, you spoke.

"Did you think I didn't like you anymore?"

"Yes, but that's not the answer."

"Then did you possibly mean that you don't want to be without me?" You asked with a grin.

"Yes, and there's more." I replied in a bored tone.

"Kyouya!" Your grin became a big smile. You were surrounded by your shining aura and I was almost blinded by it. Your voice seemed so happy and you hugged me tight. My hands moved slowly up your back. Before I knew it, I had wrapped my arms around you and hugged you back. I wanted to stay in your embrace so much. But at the same time, I needed you to figure out how much I love you.

"There's more." I reminded you.

"You love me so much that you can't live without me, right?" You whispered into my ears in a husky tone. Your word sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to cover my ears since I knew what you would say next. I won't be able to leave you if you tell me, but you could still leave me behind. "It's the same for me, Kyo-ouu-ya." You slowly said my name close to my ears, stressing the word. You licked the shell of my ear and bit down hard.

"Ahh!" I felt the pain. I could smell the scent of blood filling up my nose. You licked my wound multiple times sucked hard on it. Making me moan and squirm around in your hold. I could hear the blood dripping from my earlobe on to my hand as the pain and pleasure course through my body. I could see that as you lift my hand up the crimson blood on my hand drip onto the bed. I could felt you slowly licking the blood off my hands as if you were savoring it. And, I could taste the coppery taste of my blood as you kissed me lustfully.

I wrapped my hands around you pulling you closer, trying to taste more of you. You played around with my hair for a bit. Then, you angled my head, allowing you more access to my warm cavern. Our tongues moving against each other, intertwining, exploring the familiar cavern that we've explored so many times before. I savored your sweet taste mixed in with the coppery taste of my blood. You always tasted so good, leaving me with wanting even more. Everything about you entranced me and made me fall into this love deeper and deeper, even though I didn't want to admit it. Yet you are about to leave me with the deep love I can't pull myself out from no matter how much I try, a broken heart, all the memories that is now painful to remember, and one last night with you that will be engraved deeply into my soul. You're cruel, you know that? Why didn't you have to come? Why do you have to create the most painful memory of them all for me to bare? Did you have to come and make it more painful for me? But maybe, just maybe, I wanted this chance too. The chance to tell you the truth about how I much I love you.

When I woke up, you were gone. You heat still remained on the bed, proving that none of this as a dream. I thought about you bringing pain to my heart. I couldn't stand the thought of living without you nor the thought of you getting married and living happily with some pretty woman. Now, all that was left was the pain. You left me behind. Even though I thought prepared myself for this already, my heart still crumbled in to pieces. All the thoughts of you came rushing back to me. All the memories that once brought joy to me now brought so much pain. I broke down, crying nonstop. The tears flow down like a river as I sobbed. I felt like you stabbed my heart with daggers. The pain in my chest hurt unbearably and it was getting harder to breathe because of the pain.

"Kyouya."

I just kept on crying.

"Dino loves Kyouya!" the yellow bird chirped.

"So what?" I sobbed. It hurt so much to hear those words. It brought back memories, making me remembering you trying teach Hibird to say that. Now that Hibird said it, you aren't here to hear it anymore. I cried even harder and yelled out, "He… He still left me!"

I wanted to be left alone and Hibird seemed to understand that. Hibird landed on the desk and watched me close, as if trying to watch over and protect me. I cried and cried not taking anything into consideration. I didn't even notice you coming in to the house until the door of my bedroom opened and you stood there. I wiped my eyes quickly pretending nothing had happened. I stared at you trying my best not to cry. But no matter how hard I tried, the tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"Kyouya, why are you crying?"


	2. Chapter 2

second chapter is up. Please review. It will help me get better and you guys can give me ideas too. Most of all, it will motivate me to write more. Many thanks to the two people who review my story so far. I might stop the story if it doesn't get any input because I have no one to edit this for me except for myself. This is still my first story, so go easy on me. Thank you for reading! ^_^

* * *

><p>I looked at you, not knowing what to say. So I just sat there, with tears still falling from my eyes.<p>

"Kyouya, please don't cry." You sat down beside me on the bed and gently hold my face, using your thumb to wipe my tears away. I looked at you, trying to stop my tears yet again, though it obliviously did not work. You pulled me closer and hugged me. Patting me on the head and soothing me like you always use to do when I was a child. It brought up the memories of when I used to get beat up by father in training. I felt like a child again when I cried in your arms. I felt so useless. I couldn't stop the only one I loved from leaving me. I'm just a kid who can't protect anything that's important to me. I felt so stupid for trusting Dino. I… I…

"Kyouya, do you feel better now?" You asked when I finally stopped crying.

"Yes, so can you please let go now?" I squirmed around in your hold and looked up at you like I always did after I stopped crying.

"You're so cute, Kyouya." You hugged me tighter. I guess this became a habit for the both of us. I feel so much better with you here.

"Let go of me!" I pretended to get angry at you and you whispered your reply into my ears.

"I know you want to stay like this." I was blushing hard and totally embarrassed. I was so glad no one else saw this as it would make it even more embarrassing for me. "N-no I…I don-don't." I was stuttering from my embarrassment. This is totally not like me. I can't believe I was still like this in his presence even after all these years. I'm an adult now, not that kid that always cried in his older brother's arms. Right?

"So cute!" You ruffled my hair with a grin on your face. I stared at you with a blank expression, thinking that you were an idiot. My heart starts to hurt again. You've remind me of that idiot horse. Stupid Dino, I need to stop thinking about him.

"What's wrong Kyouya?" You looked so concerned.

"…" I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to admit that I was wrong for choosing Dino.

"Kyouya, please tell me." You begged me with puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist, but kept my mouth shut. I guess the training I went through was helping more than I thought it would.

Silence…

"Tell me." You looked so worried and unhappy. I felt that I should tell you but I can't bring myself to do it. I don't want to face it. I don't want to face the cruel truth. I can't face the fact that he has left me for good. I don't want to admit that he threw me away. I don't want to admit that this is real. I want to believe that this is all a horrible nightmare and when I wake up, he would still be with me. I want to pretend that nothing happened. That's why I can't bring myself to say it; because if I did, I would have to admit the fact that this is real. I would have to face the fact that Dino broke his promise and is going to get married with some woman I don't even know about.

I felt so bitter and jealous. I'm so jealous and hateful of the woman who gets to be with Dino. I'm not allowed to be with him, and yet she is. I hate her for that. But most of all, I hate him for throwing me away when he liked and taking my whole world away from me. It might be stupid but ever since I fell in love with him, Dino was my whole world. No, it was since the first day I met him. Yes, my whole world revolved around him after that moment. Why? Why does it have to be him? Why can't he choose to be with me? I guess I'm not his number one after all…

My heart never stopped hurting. It only got worse. It hurt more and more but at least I'm not crying over him anymore. Or so I thought until a tear flow down my face. I quickly moved my hand to wipe my tear away but you grabbed my hands, stopping me from what I was going to do. Instead, you licked the faint trail that the tear drop left behind and kissed me on the eye. My face heated up incredibly. When I realized what had happened, I tried to get away from you. You used your weight and pushed me down on to the bed. I tried to move, but you used your weight to pin me down under you.

"Tell me." You whispered into my ear in a low and seductive voice. You waited for a reply but I didn't answer. I couldn't even think straight anymore. The only one who was able to make me feel like this is Dino and of course he was the only one who I allowed to do it. So why are you making me feel like this too? Why is it not Dino that's here? Why is it you?

With one move, you snapped me out of my thoughts. I desperately tried to get out of your grip and run away, but found it impossible. I felt your warm lips on mine. It felt like one of the kisses that Dino and I have shared except for the fact that your scents are different, your lips feel different, and that you kiss in a different way. But still, it was gentle and full of passion, lust and desire all at the same time like every one of Dino's kisses. As I recall more and more of the time I spent with Dino, I felt pain. It felt like someone is carving my heart out piece by piece. I couldn't breathe because of all the pain. It was suffocating.

"Kyouya, did you hate it that much?" No, I didn't. It just brought back too much painful memories.

"Kyouya, please don't cry." Apparently, I had started crying again. I hadn't even realized it until it was pointed out to me. You licked my tears away again but I didn't do anything to resist this time. I just laid there under you. My tears stopped soon after.

"Kyouya, can you tell me what happened now? I want to help you. I can't stand seeing you like this."

"Di-Dino…" I tried to talk as I sobbed. Tears fall from my eyes again. I can't run away anymore. I have to face the truth. Now!

"Him again! Urgg…"

"H..l..t..e"

"What? What did you say?"

"He le-left me." I had finally said it. I had accepted the truth.

"He did what!" You yelled angrily. I just kept on sobbing.

"After all you did for him too! That liar! What _I'll love Kyouya and treasure him forever. I'll devote my life to him. I'll make him happy. I'll take good care of him so please leave Kyouya to me._" I blushed. Stop repeating such embarrassing things.

"How dare he do that to my precious Kyouya!" You were so angry that veins popped on your head. I was surprised by how much you cared even after I had once run away from home. I wiped me tears away and stopped myself from crying.

"I'm going to kill him, just you wait!" You sounded so serious that I started to worry for Dino's safety. Why am I caring for him when he just threw me away without even considering my feelings? But I'm selfish aren't I? I knew this was going to happen and yet I didn't do anything to prevent it. I just waited for the inevitable and hoped that he would choose me like he promised. No one would choose someone like me. I'm just a selfish brat. It must have been hard for him to stand someone like me. I could have been nicer to him. I could have expressed my feelings for him in words no matter how embarrassing it was. There are thoughts that would never be sent across to him no matter how obvious they should be or how much I thought of it. He was not a mind reader.

"Its fine, I knew this was going to happen someday." Tears fall once more. I don't know was gotten into myself. I'm crying way too much for that bastard.

"Kyouya, I can't stand this." You embraced me. "I don't want to see you suffer like this. I love you Kyouya."

"I do too, Aniue."

"Not like that, Kyouya."

"What do you mean" I was confused. Did you mean you love me like the way Dino meant it?

"I…I love you the way you love Dino!" You blunted out so fast that I almost didn't hear what you said. Your face turned bright red and smoke came rising out of your head. You grip on me became loose and you leaned on me. I expected you to be heavier after pining me down, but you weren't that heavy. I was shocked. I never thought that the day where I had to take care of you would come. Wait, weren't I the one that needed to be comforted. Well, not that I mind. I kind of liked this, knowing that you could count on me too. I could feel your breath on my bare skin. It sent shivers down my spine. I wasn't annoyed by your closeness for some reason but I didn't want to show it. You're making me feel weird like when I'm with Dino. I don't like this.

"Too close…"I mumbled under my breath.

"But I like being close to you." You stared at me and moved in trying to kiss me. I annoyingly pushed you away. I haven't given up on Dino just yet. Now it's my turn to prevent the inevitable. It's my turn to use these hands and pull him back to me once more. I won't let him go. I won't... because I can no longer live without him.

"Kyouya, at least give me a chance." You tried to convince me. You make me feel weird like Dino too so I might love you, but I can't give up on Dino. I clung on to the hope of being about to stop Dino from leaving me.

"My heart belongs to him, you know that…" at least for now. I didn't tell you that last part. How could I? I didn't want you to hope. It might never happen after all. I might have convinced Dino to stay with me. I know I'm not acting like myself, but I'll never forgive myself if I let this chance go.

"I know, but all he has done is hurt you. I don't want to watch you suffer." You were sincere, I could tell that. I wanted to give you a chance, but I couldn't. It was too late for that, my heart already belonged to someone else since long ago. Someone else who loved me. Someone else who was going to selfishly getting married.

"Not now…" I didn't know what to say next.

"Then give me a chance, even if I have to wait for it. If it's for you, I'll wait." You seemed sure of yourself. There wasn't any hesitation. My resolve weakened, if only I could stay with you like this. I couldn't find it in me to turn you down.

"Fine, but no promises." I had agreed to it. I'm sure Dino would get jealous if he ever found out about this, or would he? I'm sure that the Dino that loved me would, but what about the Dino now? Would he still care about me? Or did he already fall in love with his fiancée and forgot about me? If only he still cared, you don't know how happy I would be…

"Thanks." You moved in closer, eyes never avoiding contact with mine. I didn't stop you this time. I'll let you do what you want this time. Your lips were close. I could feel you breathe on my lips. I wait it for what was coming next, but you stopped. You turn you head away and kissed me on my left cheek.

"I'll save that for when you've given up on him." You whispered into my ear. I blushed.

"Don't get your hopes up." Dino will stay with me. That was my only hope, the only thought that comforts me.

"Same to you Kyouya. He might have loved you once, but does he still?" I didn't know what to say. Even I wanted know the answer to that. Even though he did say that he can't live without me, even though he promised that he would always love me… I can't help but worry, does he still love me? I'm so unsure of his feelings now. Would he do this even if he still loved me? How could he even think of marrying someone else? Not that we can legally get married.

"Even you aren't sure of his feelings?" I nodded in response. I felt so ashamed. I loved him and yet not even I'm sure about his feelings anymore. I don't trust him enough, but that's his fault. How can I trust him after all of this? When he has broken our promise, our vow to be together?

"I…" I didn't know what to say.

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything." You patted me on the head and hugged me.

We stayed there like that for a while. It was warm being in your arms like this. It gave me time to think. To think about what I was going to do next. How can I get Dino to come back to me? Would he even come back?

"Do you think he would come back?" My voice was wavering. Pathetic. How far have I dropped because of him?

"Honestly, I don't." My heart went cold for a second. Those words, they struck me hard. I start to worry. It's not like I wasn't worried before. Not that I'll ever admit it, I've always been worried. Worried that he will leave me and never come back again. But this time, it's different. He had left me already and might not ever come back. Not unless I do something about it.

"From what I've seen, you've never been all that important to him, not when he can throw you away like this!" I knew it. The people he cared the most about are the people in his family. I'll never be the person that's the most important to him no matter how much we love each other. No matter how much I love him, it won't change that fact. I've always thought to not ask too much of him so I didn't say but how I longed that I would be his number one, the one he care the most about, his most important person. If I ever get the chance again, I tell him. I'll ask this of him even if that's just being selfish on my part. I'll ask this of him even if he won't listen to my request.

"But he loved me, more than he did anyone!" I yelled. Did he? I started to doubt that I was the one that he loved the most. Did he ever tell me that I'm the one that he loved the most? No, he didn't. Even though he said just about everything else to express his love for me. Come to think of it, I've seen him around with a few girls before. He said that they were just friends but was he telling the truth when I got jealous and confronted him about it? Did he cheating on me? I doubted him. I can't doubt him now! I'll get him back. He loves me! He does, right? "I think…" I'm not sure anymore.

"You just said "loved" didn't you?" You smirked. I was surprise, I didn't even notice. Even I didn't believe in him. Even though I love him, it's only confuseing me further. The love I held for him only made me doubt him more. Jealousy, it clouded my mind. I'm so pathetic. My heart hurts. It hurts. It hurt so much, knowing that I didn't trust him anymore. Maybe it's my fault that he left.

The small glimmer of hope I had starts to fade away…

* * *

><p>What should I do next? Please give me ideas! I'm think of some ideas but I'm not sure. Should I speed thing up a bit and make it more interesting? Oh, for the people who doesn't know what Aniue means.*looks around* It means brother. By the way, the reason I can't get people to read this for me is because they cry too much. Not that I'm not crying here myself. *sob* Right now, I'm feeling like I should teach Dino a lesson for doing this to Kyouya. *evil smirk*<p>

Silence...

Five minutes later...

Dino:What are you doing?(tied up by his own whip)

Me:How dare you to this to my beloved Kyouya? (starts psychological attack) _I wonder what's going to happen next? _*sadistic smile*

Dino:What! Kyouya's mine! What's your relationship with Kyouya! *Set himself on fire somehow*

Me:We just love eachother a-L-O-T. *Burning even more_* it's so fun to tease him! Ha, he's stupid_! (grabs the bucket and pours water on Dino)

Dino:What are you doing?(soaking wet)

Me:Just putting out the fire. *light blub* _I just thought of something good! _*evil sadistic grin*

Dino:What are you thinking?(tries to get far away from me but doesn't get to far)

Me:Ohh, nothing. (turns my head away) _let's see what becomes of this! *_Takes out something*

Dino:Nooooo!

* * *

><p>Look forward to the next part of my little story corner next time too!<p>

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, sorry for not posting in so long. I was sick and had a lot of make up work to do. But I can finally write/post thing up again. This is the actual begining of the story. It's set before the first two chapters. As the story progresses, we'll get there again. I'll put it in italic just to show that it's not a continuation but a different starting point. In this case it was a skip to the past.

Thank you to those of you who commented. And also for those of you who are keeping an eye on this story. I really appreciate it. Please comment and give me your opinions on the story. Thanks.

Now on to the story.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kyouya! You came!" The blond was so happy that his very stubborn lover who hated being around crowds had just come to his birthday party for him. He got ahead of himself and flung himself onto his Japanese lover making them fall over.<em>

"_What are you doing?" The younger one questioned angrily with a murderous aura around him. The boy was pissed and already regretting coming just because his Italian lover had begged for him to come days before. _

"_I never thought you'd actually come. I'm so happy!" The older one kissed his lover. "Thank you, Kyouya!" _

_The other's cheeks became flushed. To hide his embarrassment, he took out one of his tonfa and struck his stupid lover on the head, holding back his strength quite a bit since he didn't want to hurt the blond. Noticing that the other held back quite a bit on him, Dino was glad. His violent lover had just held back on him. It just shows how important he was to the other and how much the other has changed for him, even if he just did it unconsciously. _

"_Don't do that in public." The raven haired one reminded his lover. Everything could be used against them in their line of work. Let them catch your weakness and you're as good as dead. The mafia world was not a kind place. Even more so since one of them was the boss of the Cavallone family while the other was the cloud guardian of the Vongola family. _

"_Fine, but tonight we'll continue." The Italian whispered into the other's ear. A blush became visible on the other's face. The Japanese brought his hands up to cover his ear and quickly walked away. _

"_Stupid horse." The raven haired boy murmured to himself. He smirked a bit and whispered, licking his lips after. "I can't wait."_

"_Kufufu, interesting." The blue hair man mismatched eyes moved into the shadow. _

"_Dino-san." A short man with brown hair said to his host. Next to him were a girl with long orange hair and a girl with short black hair. "Happy Birthday, thanks for inviting us."_

"_Happy birthday Dino-san!" The two girls said together. "You're not with Hibari-san?"_

"_Oh, Kyouya just left." The blond replied. "Thanks for coming, Tsuna, Kyoko, Haru." He smiled._

"_Tsuna, how come Mukuro's not with you?" The blond asked his little bro. He and Tsuna were both tutored by Reborn. That's why he considered Tsuna as a little brother. "I thought you two got together?"_

"_What!" Tsuna's face was bright red. "No we didn't!"_

"_That's right! Tsuna-san would never leave Haru!" The black haired girl screeched._

"_What? You're with Haru?" Dino smiled. "Congrats."_

"_Don't listen to her, you know I'm not."_

_Dino threw his arm around Tsuna and asked quietly. "Just between us, who are you with?"_

"_No one." Tsuna whispered back._

"_If you say so." He let go of his little bro and struggled._

_Meanwhile…_

"_Kyouya." The raven haired boy pulled out his tonfas and turned around. Whoever did that is going to pay for calling him by his name without permission._

"_Don't you dare call me like you're close to me!" The first blow landed on the pineapple head's face, sending him flying backwards. The blue haired man used his hand to cover his face and his now bleeding nose._

"_Oww. You really don't hold back do you!" He moved the hand that covered his face and looked at the other in shock. "Look at what you've done to my beautiful face! I have a bloody nose now!"_

"_You deserve it." The raven haired one went in for another blow._

"_Wait!" The blue haired one said while dodging the second blow. "This is important, hear me out."_

"_No." The Japanese boy kept on attacking the pineapple head._

"_Oya,oya. Looks like I'll have to get you to listen by force then." The number in the blue haired man's ruby red eye changed from six to four. He stepped in grabbing the other's tonfas and pushed the Japanese man down on to the ground. The skylare struggled under the man but couldn't get up with the other pinning him down. _

"_Will you listen to me now?" He asked the one struggling under him._

"_No! Get off of me. Now!" _

"_I'm pretty sure you'd want to know this. It's about the Bucking Horse." The raven haired boy struggled even harder after hearing the name of his lover being mentioned. He finally broke away from the other and kicked the other away._

"_If you have anything to say, make it quick." He rose up while wiping dust off his suit._

"…" _The blue haired man was dumbstruck. He never thought that the stubborn guy would change his mind just because he mentioned the other man's name. But, no matter what the reason, this worked to his advantage._

"_Well, I'm pretty sure you already know this but they've been starting to talk about you and the Bucking Horse." _

"_If it's just that then I'm leaving." The Japanese started to walk away._

"_Wait, I'm not done yet!" The Japanese showed no signs of stopping. Seeing as there is no other choice, the blue haired man caught up to the Japanese walking besides him and continued on._

"_That family of his is trying to get him to marry. He's refusing for now but I wonder if he can keep it up, especially with your attitude. Even now, the poor guy's probably still unsure of your feelings towards him. That insecure feeling is one of the most important parts of being in love, but it's also going to make him leave you soon enough."_

_The Japanese man suddenly stopped and turned around, attacking the blue haired man. After successfully giving the other a black eye and a few other minor damages he pressed the cold steel against the flesh of the other, threatening to bite the other to death. Normally, the blue haired illusionist wouldn't have cared but this time it was different. It wasn't just an empty threat that he could manage to escape from like usual. This time he was on the ground, unable to move with the skylark sitting on top on him, and one of the other's ice cold tonfas pressing against his throat, which would probably instantly crush his throat if he did anything that upset the already furious cloud guardian. _

"_I don't need you to tell me that! Get to the point. You didn't come just to tell me that. What's the real reason?"_

"_You see through everything don't you? I came to propose a deal..."_

* * *

><p><em>Now how was that? Sorry for making it a cliffhanger. But now you get to imagine what happens next. If you think of a good way to continue this, post it up. If there is enough people who upload their ideas, I'll do a random drawing and use it in my story. But you have to do this in a week of this post. I'll count up the numbers and if I get enough, I'll do the drawing.<em>

_Everyone who participated will recive a cookie for joining._

_The mini corner will be continued on the next upload. Thank you._

_and PLEASE review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, I haven't posted in awhile. This is a short chapter, just for the purpose of different events that are going to happen. The main reason is because, I spent a lot of time thinking of how to continue this. So don't be angry because of how short this is. I also started a new story, which I haven't posted yet. So you guys can look forward to that. (It's also a D18 story) And this is my early D18 day present to you all. Enjoy!

P.S.

I might be posting another story on D18 day. (if you haven't figured it out, it's December 18th)

* * *

><p>I was walking down the hall when I heard the Pineapple head's voice. He seemed to be talking to someone but I didn't really care. That is until, I heard Kyouya's voice. I stopped and listened in on their conversation. I know eavesdropping was bad but I couldn't help myself. I couldn't just let the stupid pineapple do whatever he wanted, especially when Kyouya was involved.<p>

"Deal?"

"What are you doing?" I stepped out of hiding and walked toward Mukuro.

"Oya. If it isn't your little pet, Kyouya."

"I told you not to call me that! Kamikorosu." I yelled, pulling out my tonfas and went in for a strike, not noticing that Kyouya was doing the same thing. Kyouya's hit went in first, grazing Mukuro body since he dodged. I went in right after Kyouya and struck hard, hitting him in the stomach.

"Hn! Serves you right." I said coldly with a hint of amusement.

"Fuck! Can't you guys hold back a bit?"

"Let's go, Kyouya. He's waiting."

"That can wait." Kyouya replied, walking away. "And don't call me by my name."

"What should I call you then? Kyou-chan?" I joked while catching a tonfa that flied towards me.

"That's dangerous!" I was whining.

"Stand still. I won't be able to grantee you a painless death otherwise." He took back his tonfa, murderous aura leaking out, approaching me dangerously. I unconsciously took a step back, only then realizing that I was back up flat against a wall.

"Wait! Wait! Don't!" I was frantically shaking my head as I pressed harder against the wall. He raised his arm and swung his tonfa. "Ahhhhh!" The tonfa struck the wall, a little to the right of where my head was.

"Stop pretending. You could have easily dodged that."

I chuckled. "You could tell?" I looked at him, swiftly turning my face away. He was practically staring daggers at me.

"Don't get so mad at me." I looked at the hole in the wall created by Kyouya. *sweat drops* Good thing that didn't hit me.

"I wasn't." He turned around and walked away.

"Wait for me." I chased after him.

**Somewhere else in the mansion…**

"Yamamoto. Get off me."

"Why? I know you what it." The dark haired one whispered into the other's ear, while playing with his strands of silver hair.

"Off!"

"No." Yamamoto sniffed in the scent of his lover. Yes, His. His Gokudera.

"Get off me you idiot! What if someone sees?" Gokudera tried struggle out of Yamamoto's hold but Yamamoto wouldn't let him.

"They can look all they want." He lead in to kiss Gokudera but was pushed away.

"What! Are you out off your mind!"

"We haven't seen each other for weeks. What do you think?" Yamamoto glares into the other's eyes.

"But we just saw each other three days ago!"

"That was in a meeting."

"But we still saw each other."

"Don't you get it? I just want to be with you." Yamamoto looked into Gokudera's eyes and said sincerely.

"I do too, but it's not like we have free time on our hands."

"I know, so at least at times like this…" With on swift move, Yamamoto pulls Gokudera into a suffocating kiss.

"Mmm…" Their tongues danced together, brushing against each other swiftly and roughly, yet not lacking the gentleness and passion, leaving both wanting more.

"Yamamoto, how've you been?" The two jerked their eyes open and broke away, staring blankly at Dino.

"Why are you here, Bucking horse?" Gokudera was furious but just as he was about to beat some sense into the blonde, Yamamoto stopped him.

"Dino-san. You're not with Hibari?"

"I was just going to meet him."

"Che." Gokudera pulls out a cigarette and starts to smoke. One thing was for sure, he was pissed.

_Why's he so pissed at me?_ Dino cast a look at Gokudera. _ Actually no, he's always like that. _

"Don't you have to find Hibari?" Gokudera glared at Dino angrily.

"Hayato."

"I guess I be going then. It was nice seeing you guys." Dino turned to leave._ I better find Kyouya soon, he's gonna kill me if I make him wait._

* * *

><p>(Mini corner)<p>

*Ring, ring*

Kyouya:(Picks up phone and sees that Dino's calling)

Kyouya: What is it?

Me: Hi, Kyouya.

Kyouya: Why do you have his phone?

Me: I took it.

Dino: Give me back my phone! (screaming in the background)

Kyouya: you're with him?

Me: Yea. Do you want to talk with him?

Kyouya: ...

Me: I guess there's no way you would want to after what he did...

Dino: What did I do? (did I do something wrong?) *panic*

Kyouya: did he say something?

Me: Oh, it's nothing. Why don't you come over? I'll make dinner.

Kyouya: Fine, I don't have anything to do anyways.

Me: *smiles happily* Be here in 30 mins. See you then! (hangs up) *Grin*

Me: *starts laughing*

Dino: *freaked* (What's she planning? and how the heck did she get Kyouya to come over?)

* * *

><p>So how do you guys like it? And as for the new character, you find out a lot about her next chapter. (Yes, it's a girl) As for the italics, it just meant it was thoughts. I bet most of you already figured that out. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Thank you to all who commented. It makes me want to keep on writing. See you next time.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, I'm back with another chapter. I hope you like it. I tried to make this funny. This also gives you some information on Kyouka. The character I added to make this more interesting. For back ground information on Kyouka, you're going to have to refer to an other story that I wrote. It's not up on fanfic yet but I'll post it soon. It is another D18 story. Or you can refer to my christmas special, What happens Christmas. Kyouka also appears in that one. So, I hope you guys have fun reading. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"He's still not here." The little girl was complaining. "Kyouya, do you want me to go find him?"<p>

"It's fine. I'll just have to bite him to death later."

"But I'm bored!" She was playing around with her ring.

"Stop acting like a kid, you're annoying."

"But I am a kid." She kicked her legs up and down.

"Do you want me to bite you to death?" The raven took out his tonfa.

"No thanks, I want to live a bit longer." The little girl flashed a smile. "Not that I would mind getting killed by you."

"Oh really?" Kyouya flashed questioning glare at the girl.

"Of course."

After awhile the girl got up. "He's finally here!"

"Is he?"

"Sorry, I'm late Kyouya. Ahh!" Dino came into the room, tripping, falling face first onto the floor.

"Well, I'll get going now." Walking over Dino, the girl left, closing the door behind her. She hesitated before she left. Deciding quickly, she opened the door a crack peeking in. "Have fun." She said before she closed the door again, and left for real this time.

"Why is she always with you?" Dino asked as he got up and sat down next to Kyouya. Fuck, he was getting paranoid enough to be afraid of a little kid stealing Kyouya away from him. The kid reminded him of Kyouya but he wasn't about to let her steal Kyouya away from him.

"She follows me around."

"But you let her."

"You expect me to throw a little kid out into the streets? Besides she's useful."

"No. But what do you mean by useful?"

"She has a lot of ability and she's a kid."

"Oh really. Like you need a kid to do your bidding." Dino rolled his eyes.

"Not really." Kyouya smirked. It was nice to see Dino Jealous. Teasing him has always been fun. But now it's time for the real fun.

Kyouya pulled Dino down by his tie and locked his lips with the blonde. Dino was caught by surprise but happily complied. Dino pushed his tongue into Kyouya's cavern. Their tongues intertwined mixing their tastes together. After a while, Kyouya broke away, out of breathe, his face bright red.

"Haa…"

"Kyouya…"

**Meanwhile…**

"What should I do now?" The little girl walked around in the Cavallone Mansion. "I guess I'll go find someone."

After awhile of walking she stumbled upon something interesting, Tsuna and Mukuro. Or more precisely, Mukuro flirting with Tsuna with Reborn and Lambo eavesdropping on them and herself watching them all in the background. _Guess I'll join the fun._

She sneaked over to where Reborn was holding Lambo's hand to prevent him from running away. She poked Lambo on the shoulders. Lambo jumped up trying to scream. Reborn covered Lambo's mouth with his hands in time and told him to shut up with a gun pressed against his head. Lambo's eyes started to water. The girl noticed Lambo's discomfort and asked Reborn to move his gun. Looking at Lambo's face, he put his gun away. Honestly, he couldn't believe that he even once thought the guy was cute.

"Kyouka." Reborn pulls the girl closer.

"Yes?"

"Why are you here?" He let go of Lambo, who immediately tried to run away. Reborn and Kyouka both grabbed Lambo's hand and pulled him back.

"Hey, don't leave." Kyouka whispers in Lambo's ears.

"Why are you here?" Reborn asks for a second time.

"I was just wondering around until I saw you guy having fun." Kyouka moved around to get a better view. "So I thought I'd join in."

"Did my stupid disciple steal Hibari away from you?"

"And if I say yes?" Kyouka pulled them all back. Lambo stumbled and fell down.

"What did you do that for?" Lambo asked when he got back up.

"Shh. They almost saw us."

"Reborn, you didn't answer my question."

"I guess that Dino wasn't as useless as I thought."

"But he is useless." Kyouka pat Lambo on the shoulders. "Look, that pineapple head just stole a kiss."

"Not anyone can make his way into Hibari's heart like that."

"I know, but I don't even think he realizes his achievement."

"That's why he's an idiot."

"What are you guys extremely doing here!" Ryohei shouted across the hall. The three jerked their heads over to look at the idiot who had just ruined their fun. Well, only the two of them was having fun.

"Fuck! That idiot!" Kyouka cursed under her breathe.

"What!" Tsuna screamed while frantically looking around, searching for people who had been spying on them.

"Run for it." Kyouka told Reborn and Lambo before dashing off. Reborn dragged Lambo away, following after Kyouka.

"Ah! You guys. Come back here!" Tsuna yelled, chasing after the three who had run away.

"What is extremely going on here!" Ryohei shouted.

"Wait for me, Tsunayoshi-kun!" Mukuro chased after Tsuna.

"I guess I should just extremely follow them!" Ryohei shouted yet again as he started to join the lot in chasing each other across the mansion.

"Why are you all following me?" Kyouka asked as she looked at the lot who was following/chasing after her.

"Shut up and keep running!" Reborn ordered.

"I know." Kyouka replied increasing her pace as she cursed herself for being a kid. She had damn short legs and that definitely wasn't coming in handy. Kyouka turned around to look at Reborn.

"I'm not carrying you and dragging him at the same time." Reborn didn't even look at her before replying.

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Kyouka was surprised.

"Shut up and run!" Reborn ordered once again.

"Stop!" Tsuna's shouting echoed in the background.

"What the heck are you guys doing!" Gokudera opened the door and yelled angrily at the people who had just interrupted his night with Yamamoto.

Yamamoto lazily came out of the room and stood next to Gokudera. "What's going on? They're being loud in the middle of the night."

Kyouka, Reborn and Lambo ran passed the lovers who were standing in front of the door looking at the ruckus they've caused.

"Juudaime, what's going on?" Gokudera asked Tsuna who just ran passed him.

"What? Are they playing tag?" Yamamoto asked as Mukuro and Ryohei ran pass them too.

"Of course not you idiot. We're following them." Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's hand started to chase after Tsuna.

**Later…**

"They stopped." Tsuna said as they caught up to the bunch of people in front of them and realized what was wrong.

"Kamikorosu." Kyouya said as he raised his tonfas.

"Kyouya, don't." Dino tried to stop his lover.

"Do you want me to bite you to death too?"

"No." Dino backed away.

"Run!" Kyouka screamed as they all ran away from the angry Hibari Kyouya.

* * *

><p>So, how do you all like it? I'm not really sure where this story is going anymore, but I'll make it fun before I make it back to the original plot. Now please Review. It will motivate me. Thank you.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, I'm back again with another chapter for you all. I hope you like the story so far. If you could tell me that you like the story, I would be really happy. You can just tell me in an review. Thank you to the people who review so far. I laughed at some of the comments. And I was told that I made Kyouya too OOC in the begining. Sorry about that, I just wanted to show Kyouya's feelings. He basically had a mental breakdown because Dino left him. I think that even though Kyouya seems strong, he's actually really sensitive on the inside. That's why he close himself off to others. I wouldn't deny that Kyouya is strong. He is. But even he has a weakness. For him, it's Dino. Because he exprienced that warmth of another, he can't go on without it anymore. But that's just my take on things. Sorry if it made anyone unhappy. I'll try my best to make Kyouya not OOC now. Sorry I kept on talking. On with the story!

* * *

><p>"Dino-san. Sorry about last night." Tsuna apologize. "Now you guys apologize too." He turned to glare at the bunch of people standing behind him.<p>

"I'm sorry, Dino-san." Yamamoto said.

"I'm extremely sorry!"

"I'm sorry." Lambo was fidgeting.

"You guys apologize too." Tsuna stared at Reborn, Mukuro, Hibari, Gokudera, and Kyouka.

"But, tenth…" Gokudera started to complain.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro was complaining too but Tsuna cut them off.

"Apologize!"

"I'm sorry." Gokudera apologized.

"I'm sorry too." Mukuro apologized too, but the other three didn't even make a sound.

"Reborn, Hibari-san, Kyouka." Tsuna started, the three turned their heads away.

"Tsuna, its fine. It was kind of my fault for letting it happen too." Dino told his little brother.

"It's not your fault Dino-san. If anything, it should be their fault for starting it and making it get even more out of hand."

"It's fine really. No real damage caused besides a few bruises."

"But…"

"It's fine."

"Fine."

"Don't do something like that again!" Tsuna scolded them.

"Yes." Some replied.

"You're the one that started chasing after us in the first place!" Tsuna turned his head to look at Kyouka.

"Yes, but you guys were eavesdropping." Tsuna replied.

"If you didn't want us eavesdropping, you should have gone somewhere private, not in the middle of the hall." Kyouka replied.

"Ok. I was wrong too. Now will you guys promise to not do that again?"

"I'll think about it." Kyouka walked out of the room with a grin on her face. Reborn followed and walked out. Everyone else started leaving too. Tsuna, Hibari, and Dino were left behind.

"That kid." Tsuna turned to look at the two left in the room. Dino and Kyouya looked at each other.

"I'll leave." Tsuna said quietly as he left the room too, the door closing behind him.

Dino wrapped his arms around his beloved Kyouya.

"Finally." Kyouya murmured.

"Yea."

"Hey, can I kiss you?" Dino whispered into Kyouya's ear.

"What do you think?" Kyouya looked into Dino's eyes. They stared at each other. Kyouya had a little blush on his face. _I bet he doesn't even know how cute he looks right now._ Dino raised Kyouya's head up, gently pressing his lips onto Kyouya's soft ones. Dino pulled away and stared at Kyouya once more.

"Keep me company." Dino suggested.

The unspoken answer was silently acknowledged as Kyouya spent the day sitting in the room reading while Dino did his paper work.

**Outside…**

"When are you going to come down Kyouka?"

"Eventually." Kyouka told Kusakabe.

He sighed. The girl was just like Kyou-san. Stubborn, even to the point of being selfish sometimes, but they will do anything to protect what's important to them. They love cute things like small animals and kids. Even though they don't look it, they are very kind in their own way. They are attracted to strength and hates being weak. They never ask for help and prefer to do things by themselves. They tend to like being alone even though they don't really hate being with people on the inside. And even though they seem very strong, they are actually really easy to break.

"Looks like she isn't going to come down." Romario said picking up a piece of cookie from the basket.

"That seems to be the case." He looked at Romario.

"Don't they look cute together? Why are they so dense?" She moved on from the two eating cookies to looking into the window at the couple that was inside. "At least they're happily together. But if he does anything to hurt Kyouya, I'll make sure that he sees hell."

She looked up at the blue sky. _How's Mama's doing? I wonder if he's having fun with Dino. Actually, I doubt that. They're probably frantically searching for me. How long have I been gone in their time anyways? When will I be able to go back to my own world?_

As the girl drowned herself in her thoughts, time passed by. Somehow without her noticing, the sun was already setting.

"Kyouka, we're leaving." The girl blinked. _Mama's voice! _She looked down. _Of course not, it's the Kyouya from this world. _She watched the figure walking away with Tetsu following behind him. _They're leaving without me! _

"Wait for me!" She jumped down from the branch. "Ahh!"

She tried to get up but fell back down. "Ouch... My ankle." She watched as Kyouya walked away. Tetsu looked back and forth between his boss and Kyouka.

"Kyou-san, I'm sorry but are you sure it's ok to just leave her there?" Kusakabe caught up to his boss.

"She'll catch up."

"I'm afraid that she has most likely sprained her ankle." Kusakabe was surprised when Hibari stopped.

"Go get her."

"Yes sir." Kusakabe went back to get Kyouka.

"Looks like I sprained it. Fuck, why I'm I so damn clumsy!" She was cursing her clumsiness. _It's all Dino's fa_ult! _I bet I got it from him. I mean who else could I have gotten it from?_

"Kyouka. Are you alright?" He kneeled down.

"I think I just sprained my ankle." She told the man.

"I'll carry you." He carried her and hurried towards his boss.

"Took you guys long enough, let's go now." Hibari walked away as Kusakabe followed him, carrying Kyouka this time.

**Meanwhile…**

"Do you think I can get Kyouya to stay the night?"

"Boss, he's leaving as we speak." Romario replied.

"Yea, it's impossible. There's no way Kyouya would listen to me." Dino started to sulk in the corner of the room, drawing circles on the ground with his fingers.

"Boss, if you have enough time to be sulking, why don't you go convince him already?"

"It's not like he's gonna listen."

"And has that ever made you give up on him?"

"Of course not! I love Kyouya with all my heart!"

"Then why don't you get going already."

"Thanks Romario." Dino grabbed his jacket and went out to find Kyouya before he leaves. And hopefully, Kyouya might spend the night with him, without interruptions this time. After all, last night they were disrupted and if anything, he's not gonna let that happen again.

* * *

><p>Yay! another chapter. That was cute. Now I would like to thank you all for reading the story this far. I think I'll be starting to focus on other pairings too. So if you guys have any pairing you want me to focus, I could try to put it in. If you tell me by reviewing. I did try to suggest pairings if you read very carefully. Now please Review. It will make me want write more. Thank you.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

New chapter! yay! Finally time for a new chapter. Sorry I didn't post earilier. I was busy. I'll be uploading a new chapter very soon to up up for being late. Also, there is a Valentine special. Please read it. It's going to have multiple parts. Have fun reading.

* * *

><p>"Kyouya! Don't leave!" Dino yelled when he finally saw the cloud in sight.<p>

"What do you want now?" Kyouya stopped and turned around.

"Kyouya." Dino took Kyouya's hand and pulled the other towards him. Kyouya's lips part in surprise, Dino took this chance and kissed the other. "Stay?"

Dino did expect Kyouya to refuse him, but he did not expect this. The face that he got a tonfa to the stomach wasn't surprising. He expected that to be the case, after all it always happened. What surprised him was that Kyouya turned around and headed back to mansion.

"Kyou-san?" Kusakabe look at his boss.

"Kyouya?" Dino stared in shock. Kyouka sighed. _I should have known this was going to happen._

"How long are you guys going to stand here?" She looked at Kyouya walking away. She took out her tonfa and poked the shocked men. They seem to notice her. "Well?"

"What?" Dino looked at her. The other looked at the both of them. She points in the direction of the man walking away. The two turn around and tried to figure out what the girl was getting at.

"…"

The two ran after the man that walked farther away.

"Wait! Kyouya."

"Kyou-san." The two shouted together as the chased after the raven haired man.

**A little bit after…**

"Welcome back, Boss."

"Where's Kyouya?" He tried to catch his breath.

"He's probably heading toward the guest room."

"Thanks Romario." He ran off to find Kyouya.

"Is Sasagawa still here?" Kusakabe asked.

"Yes."

"Where is he?"

"He was fighting with Gokudera in the lounge."

"Thank you." Kusakabe rushed off to find the sun guardian.

**Later…**

"That was extremely inappropriate!"

"Will you shut it lawn head? It's not like you don't do it."

"Maa.. Both of you should calm down for a bit. You've been going on about this for hours." Yamamoto got between the two fighting in an attempt to stop them from arguing.

"Whose side are you on?" The two turned to look at Yamamoto. Suddenly, all the anger was directed towards him.

"I was just saying that you guys should make this such a big deal." He looked at the two. They obviously didn't share his opinions on this matter.

"Of course it's a big deal. He's insulting us!" Gokudera stated.

"But you were the ones who were doing those things." Ryohei replied.

"It was just…" Gokudera was cut off short as someone busted into the room.

"Sasagawa-san. Can you heal her?" Kusakabe asked the sun guardian as he set the girl he was carrying on to one of empty leather couches. The white haired man reluctantly left the argument that he was just in the middle off, still unhappy because he didn't get to prove his point yet. But of course, healing injured people would always come before that. It was a part of his duty as the sun guardian, not that he really gets it. It's just that to him, treating the wounded would always come extremely before whatever he wanted to do, especially if the said wounded person was a little kid who just happens to be your friend.

"Yea."

"Then I leave her in your care." Kusakabe left the room.

"What happened?" He asked the girl.

"Just a sprain." Ryohei took off her shoe and sock and looked at her ankle.

"You call this just a sprain?" Gokudera looked at it in disbelieve. The ankle was swelling and already turning purple due to the bruising. Ryohei pressed down hard on the bruise. The girl sucked in a breath and bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to not cry out due to the pain. She punched the older man in the head.

"What was that for to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"Pay back." She casually replied. He stared at the little girl with a blank expression.

"That is extremely..." He was cut off.

"Are you going to heal me or not?" He took out his box and opened it healing her ankle with the sun flames.

"There, extremely better!"

"Thanks."

"Come to think of it, how did you get hurt to the extreme?" He was curious.

"Simple. I landed wrong when I jumped down from the tree." She simply said as if she was not the least bit bothered by that fact.

"Ha ha, I don't think that's something to be bragging about." Yamamoto said.

"Hn, Serves you right." Gokudera was not amused.

"That's not nice, Hayato."

"What were you doing on a tree? Is it a new type of training to the extreme!"

"Enjoying the view?" She laughed it off. _Wouldn't want Kyouya to find out that I was spying on him._

"Not everyone's like you lawn head."

"What did you say octopus head!"

"Maa Ma… both of you, calm down."

_And of course this happen. _She was beyond this but for the sake of not missing dinner with these idiots, she had to do it.

"I guess you guys don't want dinner then." She walked away.

"I extremely forgot! Dinner!" Ryohei followed the girl. He was not about to extremely miss dinner.

"Get back here lawn head." Gokudera followed Ryohei.

"Hayato, wait for me." Yamamoto followed the lot to dinner too. Kyouka looked back. _All according to plan. _Of course, none of them realized that they were just being played by the girl.

**Somewhere out there…**

A dart make flew towards its target, a simple picture of a young man with short messy black hair. Behind the picture was another picture, one of a very young child that vaguely resembled the young man in the photo above it.

There were many pictures that covered the otherwise bare wall. If you looked closely at the pictures, you can probably see the relationships of these pictures and fill in the pieces. The common point of the pictures was that the people in it are all connected with a certain man who was in most of the pictures. A few of the faces were crossed out on the pictures. And a picture that was ripped apart in to two pieces still pinned to the wall with a single pin. It was the picture of a beautiful foreign woman.

The man opened his drawer and looked at a picture. In it was a beautiful Asian woman with long black hair and piercing black eyes, there was a charming smile on her face. He smiled warmly when he looked at the picture.

"You were really a beautiful person, Shinlan." He put the photo away. "Now, it's time to do some spring cleaning." He had an evil grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Ok, how was that? The apparence of a new character. Looks like there will be some trouble on the way for them. The next chapter will also have the apparence of two surprising new characters. The varia is also going to make their apparence in due time. The pieces are starting to get into place.<p>

The wheel of fate starts moving. How will they end up. No one knows yet. But I know this. It's most likely not going to be something to be happy about. But maybe, one holds the key to stop this cycle. Who that might be, I can't reveal just yet. But maybe, in the slight chance that it might happen. Let's hope that this is not going to turn out to be a tragedy. I shall pray they will get through this together. So pray with me too. In hopes that they will make it through.

Again. Please review. Just one click and a few words. It's simple and fast, but it will make me post a lot fast. Thanks for reading so far. I hope you'll all follow along for the ride.

I'm not writing anything for white day.(just saying.)

And don't you all just love D18?

see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Yay! Another chapter! Wasn't that fast? Now I have a very disappointing and awesome announcement to make. This chapter contains the first lemon scene that I actually finished to the end. It feels rushed and I'm not satisfied with it. It was embarranssing to write it to the end and I really didn't feel like it. That's why I unconsciously rushed it. But, I'm keeping it like that for now. If you want me to rewrite it. Put in a comment about it. I'll do it again. Better this time. Also, if you can give me some tips on writing it. I would really appreciate it. I should really start practicing on writing lemon. I can do lime fine but...

Well, something else I wanted to say was that I'm going to animeboston 2012. I'm most likely going to cosplay as Kyouya. I want to go with someone so if you're going too. Tell me that in a comment or private message me. Then we can work out a way to contact each other. My cousin won't go with me. So just expect me and maybe my friend. It would be great if you are cosplaying as someone from Katekyo hitman Reborn. Especially if you could do Dino. (Since I'm doing Kyouya.) I would love to meet you guys there!

Sorry for taking up so much time with these announcements. So as always, thanks for reading. And I hope you keep on reading. I'm really happy that people actually take time to read my stories.

Thank you so much guys!

Now you can start reading. On to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere far away (or was it really far away?)…<strong>

"Are you sure about this waka?" The man in black checked once again. "Oyabun won't be happy about this."

"Didn't I tell you to call me boss?" The young man sighed.

"Please don't avoid the question waka." The man flipped through some papers and set them out on the desk before his boss.

"More paper work?" He complained as he ruffled his butterscotch hair. "Aww…I wanted to see Kyou-chan sooner."

"Are you sure about this?" The man asked once again.

"Just how many times do you have to ask?" He picked up a pen and started working on the papers he had to get though that day. After a few hours of working on the papers, he brushed the papers of the desk and threw his pen away.

"Waka, please stop constantly creating messes for me to clean up." The man said as he started picking up the papers.

"Call Me Boss." He told the man yet again. "Oh yea, go get tea for me."

"I'm sure you can do that perfectly fine yourself." He picked up the last piece of paper and set it on the desk with the pen.

"But I don't want to." The young man pouted. His stomach growled. "Actually, get me something to eat too."

"Yes. Yes." The man got up. "I'll go sent these papers out."

"Don't forget my food. And my tea." He laid down on the couch.

"Waka, I don't think you have the time to be sleeping."

"Why?"

"Your flight to Italy is in forty minutes."

"Oh yea."

"There is sushi in the main room. If you want tea, get it on your own. I'll be back in a bit. I'm putting your suitcase in the car."

"Yea Yea, you're not my baby sitter. Go already." The young man got up and opened the door to the corridor. He walked down the hallway with the other man behind him. Walking into the main room, he spotting the box of sushi on the table, sitting down on a chair he had pulled out.

"Well then." The man grabbed their suitcases and walk out.

"Itadakimasu." The young man opened the box of sushi and started eating. "Mmm…This is good." He stuffed himself with the sushi and sipped his tea.

**Later (In Italy)…**

"Finally. What time is it?" The young man asked.

"It's about noon here." The man replied.

"Let's go. I can't wait."

_Kyouya, I'm on my way. Finally, after all these years I'll see you again, Kyou-chan._

**Hours before. Second day of Dino's birthday party at night… **

"Kyouya. I'm bored." Dino complained.

"Go find something to entertain yourself with then." Said the man as he went through the papers he had to go through.

"But I want to be with you."

"Then stop complaining."

The silence set in for five minutes before Dino started complaining yet again.

"Are you done yet?" Dino asked.

"No."

"Can't you just do that later?"

"No."

"We finally get some time together and you don't even pay attention to me."

"If you'll stop distracting me, then maybe I'll consider it."

"Fine."

Dino hugged a pillow and the silence set in once again. This time, it lasted five minutes.

"Are you done yet?"

"No."

"Can we do something?"

"No."

"Please?"

"If you do not want me to bite you to death, you will shut up." The man turned around to glare at him.

And so the silence set in yet again. This time, for another five minutes.

"Kyouya… Can."

"No." It was a swift reply.

"You didn't even hear me out this time."

"I know enough."

The silence set in yet again. After three minutes, Dino walked over to the man and licked the shell of his ear. A punch hit him square in the face seconds after. He winced in pain as the other went back to his paperwork. It was worth getting punched in the face to see the blush on the other's face. It was adorable. And he lets the silence set in once again as he patiently wait for the paperwork to be done while. Lucky for him, it didn't take too long. He walks over to the other.

"Now can we have some fun?" He asked. There was no reply but he knew better than to wait for one. If the other didn't say anything then that means it's a yes. He slide off the tie and bound the other's wrists together with the material when he was caught off guard.

"What are you trying to do?" The other did not seem happy with this turn of events.

"You know." He leaned in to capture the other in a kiss while his hands untucked the shirt and undid the buttons one by one. He felt the skin of the other with his hands and brushed against a nipple.

"Mmm." The other moaned into the kiss. They pulled apart and he looked at the exposed chest of his lover. It was so perfect. He picked the man up and carried him to the bed. Gently setting the other down on the bed, he hovered over the other. Wasting no time, he licked the pink bud. He then proceeded to sucking and biting down on the bud while playing with the other one with his fingers, giving it occasional squeezes and tugs until they was red due to his abuse.

"Ngn… Aah…" He loved hearing the moans that he manages to draw out of the other. He looked up and stared at the other's flushed face. _So cute!_

"You seem to be feeling a lot more than usual today. Should I do this more often?" He teased. The other glared at him, trying to look intimidating. In his state, it failed to serve its purpose, only making him look cuter.

He pulled the other's pants and underwear off and dropped them on to the ground. The other's member was hard and dripping with pre-cum. Taking it into his mouth, he bobbed his head up and down. The other's member twitched in his mouth as he hummed with it inside, sending delicious shivers up the other's spine. While the other was distracted with the pleasure, he pushed a finger into the other, probing at his prostate. Soon, he added a second finger and then a third, stretching the other's entrance.

"That's enough." The other was impatient. Unable to deny the other, he pulled his fingers out and thrusted in with one swift motion.

"!" The other's mouth widened in a silent gasp. The heat engulfing him was unbearable. The other was tight around him and it felt good. All he wanted to do was to trust mercilessly into the body below him but he forced himself to stay still and give the other a moment to adjust to the sudden intrusion. He didn't want to hurt Kyouya. He would never want to hurt Kyouya in anyway.

The other moved his hips in a silent request for him to move. Not able to hold back anymore, he thrusted into the other over and over again. The other met his every thrust, taking him in as deep as he could. He sucked on the other's neck and collarbone, marking him. His hand found their way to the other's member and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Ah…haa..Fwah!" He pulled Kyouya up into his embrace. Undoing the knot, he freed the other's wrists. Their lips meet in a passionate kiss. Kyouya's arms wrapped around him tightly, clinging onto him for dear life. He could tell that the other was close.

"Ah! AHH!" Kyouya cried out as he relased on their stomaches. Feeling Kyouya's muscles tighten around him, he came inside the other too as he called out the other's name. "Kyouya!"

_Only if morning would never come…_

* * *

><p>I'm sorry about the lemon scene if you didn't like it. Sorry.<p>

Oh and I was thinking. Should I continue the mini story corner? I'm not really sure.

And review. PLEASE! It won't take that long, just a minute. I'll be really, really happy if you do. And I'll write faster! So if you want chapters to come out fast, REVIEW!

Thank you for following along so far and liking my story. (or stories)

Sugguestions for my stories are always welcomed.

And the story I said I was going to post before( last decemberish) I'm probably going to finish the valentine's best couple contest before I post that. I can't write fast enough to juggle three stories yet.

See you next time!


End file.
